Larga noche
by Fernandha's
Summary: [No Slash] —¿Quieres que te explique con esta malteada lo que Cuddy estará haciendo cuando me meta a su cama? —Wilson se sonrojó, de nueva cuenta—. No creí que quisieras tanto detalle en cómo tenía sexo con tu jefa, Jimmy


Inspirado en cierta conversación que tuve con una amiga.

* * *

—Wilson —llamó Gregory desde la entrada de la cafetería.

James giró rígidamente la cabeza para encarar a su amigo. La escena hubiese resultado tan familiar para cualquiera, pero para el oncólogo no era así; cuando House ingresó al establecimiento con paso firme (haciéndose oír con el golpeteo de su bastón), cuando le miró y sus ojos azules brillaron más de lo acostumbrado. Cuando hizo un recuento de los días en los cuales no se habían visto en un almuerzo… lo comprendió.

—La persona que tanto deseaba ver —comenzó el doctor, mostrando con levedad la ironía impregnada.

—No habrá persona en el mundo con la que logres llevarte mejor que conmigo, Jimmy —respondió duramente House, mientras tomaba asiento y arrastraba la porción de papas fritas que tenía Wilson a un costado suyo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, House? —habló el de iris café.

El individuo, situado en frente, tomó una patata antes de responder; la mordió, la tragó y bufó irritado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido por algo, James? Me ofendes —ironizó él. Ironía que, quizá, su amigo no notó en el momento.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró el oncólogo—. Mayormente vienes por este tipos de cosas y me entrometes en tus problemas que yo creí que-

—Sin embargo —le interrumpió, mostrándole una sonrisa misteriosa— tienes razón, mi estimado colega —ultimó, antes de ingerir otra patata.

—¿Q-Qué quieres, House? —balbuceó su compañero, intentando ocultar el rubor que, rápidamente, había corrido de sus pómulos a las orejas.

—Eres tan inocente, Jimmy —expuso el doctor tragando su alimento y dejando el plato vacío de lado—. Necesito tu ayuda para un problema que se me es imposible de realizar solo.

—¿Qué no puedes realizar solo? —Repitió James—. ¿Q-Qué clase complicación es? —musitó, nervioso.

—Algo que conlleva a entrar en la habitación de Cuddy —respondió sin mucha emoción el de hebras cafés, robando un poco de la malteada que tenía su amigo.

—Tiene que ser una broma —farfulló Wilson, frotando sus manos en busca de calor, como si esa acción se hubiera convertido en lo más importante del momento.

—¿Acaso mi rostro manifiesta que es una broma? —le retó House, apoyándose en su bastón.

—House —comenzó el oncólogo recargando sus manos en la mesa, tentando en probar o no su hamburguesa—. Tu rostro jamás me muestra tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Y eso, amigo mío, es algo estupendo —inquirió el doctor, haciendo que su acompañante bufara un poco exasperado.

* * *

—Te juro que después de esto no vuelvo a ayudarte en nada —masculló Wilson, mientras pasaba la manga de su bata para limpiar el sudor en su frente.

—Oh, vamos Jimmy —gruñó House—. Ya casi termino.

—¡Termina pronto, Gregory! —bramó, nervioso, su colega.

El doctor roló los ojos exasperado por la actitud del oncólogo, farfulló varias palabras y maldiciones antes de separar la llave de aquella almohadilla de cera. Dejando, de una manera visible, al relieve de la misma.

—Lo tengo, Wilson. Ahora cálmate, parece que vayas a tener un orgasmo ahora mismo —expuso House, mientras tomaba su bastón y acomodaba el escritorio, para después salir de aquél despacho, cerrando ligeramente la puerta.

—Si Cuddy se entera que entraste a su despacho-

—¡Deja de ser negativo, James! Me irritas —roncó el de ojos azules, interrumpiéndolo, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

* * *

—¿Puedes repetirme qué hacemos aquí? —señaló el departamento frente a ellos.

—No eres un niño pequeño, Wilson —respondió su compañero—. Tu rol en el plan es fundamental, salvarás la vida de una de las personas más importantes para ti.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la persona más importante para mí? —crispó él, bebiendo de su malteada recién comprada.

—Creí que siempre lo habías sido, Jimmy —le respondió, hurgando en su bolsillo la copia de la llave de aquella residencia—. No intentes negarlo, eres pésimo mintiéndome.

—¿¡C-Cómo que pésimo!? —tartamudeó enojado—. Puedo ser tan realista como tú, Gregory —resopló.

House, curveó una ceja en son de burla.

—Debes de demostrarlo Wilson —tomó su bastón—. Toma la llave y abre esa maldita puerta —resopló, arrebatándole la malteada a su colega.

—No participaré más de la cuenta en esto, House —entonó, apenado.

—Usaré tu poca capacidad en la credibilidad de la mentira en tu contra, Jimmy —sonrió su amigo—. ¿Olvidas quién me ayudó a entrar en la oficina de Cuddy?

James, aún tan aturdido como apenado por la conversación, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué se supone que harás allá dentro?

Su colega le miró y una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te explique con esta malteada lo que Cuddy _estará haciendo_ cuando me meta a su _cama_? —Wilson se sonrojó, de nueva cuenta—. No creí que quisieras tanto _detalle_ en cómo tenía sexo con tu jefa, _Jimmy_

—N-No me refería a eso… b-bueno sí pero no… ¡Maldición! —el de iris azuladas rió.

—Y dices que estabas casado, Wilson. ¿Qué hacías mientras tu mujer esperaba en la cama?, ¿contabas ovejas en el baño mientras te-

—¡Cállate, House! —gruñó, avergonzado.

—Ya sabes —le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, después de sorber de nueva cuenta a la malteada—. Si algo pasa en los primeros quince minutos y salgo de ahí sólo con la parte de abajo, llama a Foreman. Probablemente Cuddy quiera matarnos.

—¿Por qué a mí? —gruñó, James, intentando recuperar un poco de su alimento—. ¡Te he dicho que es mío, House! —bufó.

—Por que tú, _Jimmy_. No intentaste hacer nada para evitar que viniera —James intentó replicar pero Gregory le interrumpió—. Y la charla sobre mi moral no cuenta si no sirve..

El oncólogo suspiró.

Sería una larga noche.


End file.
